Just shut up would you?
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: MY FIRST FRAGGLE ROC FIC! Based on the story I randomly wrote one day in homeroom. What happens when you let the narrator butt in to the lives of the characters. Some RedxGobo. Just because I like it. Now finished.
1. Introductions

**AN: Totally based off of my piece I started writing randomly one day in homeroom that was supposed to be Wayside but turned into 5 pages of Fraggle Rock. Also, my sister and I are like totally random, and some of this stuff may not make sense to you, because it's stuff we thought of long ago that we've always applied to Fraggle Rock. This is written in a very strange style, so anytime a sentences in bold, it's me, the Narrator, talking. I do not own Fraggle Rock, that's the Jim Henson Company's job. Though I wish I did. That would be so freaking awesome.**

Once upon a time, there was a Fraggle named Gobo. Gobo was quite the little adventure.

"Hey, I'm not little!"

"**You go ahead and think that."**

"Who are you anyway?"

"**I'm the narrator. I'm the one who's telling this story."**

"Oh. Ok then. But I'm not little! I'm older than Wembley!"

"**True enough."**

Anyway, Gobo liked exploring. One day, he wanted to be just like his uncle Matt and explore outer space. Gobo had a friend. His name was Wembley, and, just like his name entails, he was prone to wimbling. Which, for people like you may be who don't have such an extended vocabulary, means he was very indecisive. Which, in case you still have no idea what _that _means, means that he had trouble making decisions.

"I do?"

"**Yes, you do."**

"Oh, ok then."

They also had a friend named Red. Red was Gobo's "special" friend. And by that I mean she _liked _him.

"What? I do not!"

"**Do too!"**

"Do NOT!"

"**Just admit your in love with the only fraggle who is as stubborn as you, and is possibly Canadian."**

"Canadian?"

"**You never noticed that?"**

"Umm….No, not really."

"**Well, it's only a possibility. But Canadians are awesome!"**

Red's best friend is Mokey. Mokey was very spiritual and creative. She was always painting or drawing or writing a poem. Her poems, in the words of Boober, are so beautifully tragic. Boober is another fraggle. Boober was a pessimist. A laundry obsessed pessimist. Some say he's a paranoid coward. I say he's just a pessimist in desperate need of a hug. But, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. So if you want to think he's a paranoid coward, you go ahead and think that. Boober, at the moment, is washing socks, so I say we shouldn't bother him. Washing socks requires a lot of concentration. So let's go talk to Red and Gobo, and possibly Wembley, if he's there.

"For the last time Red, I am not dying!" Gobo cried.

"Well, it sure looks like you have cancer to me. Let's ask the narrator. She knows EVERYTHING."

"**Correction: I know everything that happened, is happening, and is going to happen in this story, along with what everyone is thinking. And no, Gobo does not have cancer."**

"See Red? I told you!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up you over controlling Canadian!"

"**Huh?"**

"Not you, the other over controlling Canadian…_GOBO."_

"Oh my goodness Red, could you just shut up for _five minutes?_ That's all I ask Five minutes."

"Why? Why should I shut up and you not?"

"**Ahem, some of us are trying to create a story here."**

"Oh, sorry, it's just that _somebody_ thinks that she's the greatest thing on the planet!"

"Would you all please be quiet? Your distracting me from getting all the socks clean!" Boober yelled from the room where he was washing.

Gobo, Red and I stopped arguing.


	2. More interuptions

**AN: Ok, so I only got one review last time, so I'll just keep doing what I'm doing for now. Parts of this chapter were slightly inspired from Total Drama Island. But, this is the type of thing that happens when you let someone like me watch Fraggle Rock, TDI, Veggie Tales, Wayside and Johnny Test. They all live in my brain. Also, there is a small reference to my sister's story, which none of you could have possibly read, considering I'm the only person who's ever seen it. I will probably post it soon.**

About a day later, Boober was doing more laundry. What I may never understand is why he always has so many socks to wash, because I'm yet to see a fraggle other than Traveling Matt who wears footwear.

"I agree with you. But, I don't question it. It's better this way. Gives me something to do other than morning about how my life will soon be at an end."

"**Boober. You are not going to die anytime soon."**

"How do you know? I could slip and fall into this water and drown."

"**Because I'm the narrator. I know everything that happened, is happening and going to happen in this story."**

"I bet it ends with a gruesome death."

"**NO! If you want that go invade my sisters story!"**

"Oh, please! I'm already dying in that story.!"

"**Correction: You **_**think **_**you're dying in that story."**

"Oh, it's all the same!"

Later, I ran into Red. Not literally, though. I mean, I saw her. So I decided to go bug her. About Gobo. Because that's how devious and evil I am.

"**Hello, Red."**

"Why hello Mrs. Narrator person!"

"**So, how's Gobo?"**

"What are you implying?"

"**You like him!"**

"What? I mean yes, of course I like him, he's one of my best friends."

"**You and I both know that's not the type of like we're talking about."**

"I do not like Gobo like that!"

"**Yes you do!"**

"No, no I don't" Red stated between clenched teeth.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" asked Wembley as he walked by.

"**Gobo."**

"Oh good. I like Gobo. He's my best friend!"

"**Red likes Gobo, too. **_**A lot."**_

"I do not!"

"Red, what do you mean you don't like Gobo?"

"I do like Gobo, just not in the way Mrs. Narrator over here is implying!" Then she huffed off.

"**She likes him."**

"No doubt!" Answered Wembley.

As Red huffed off, she ran into Gobo. Literally this time.

"Ow!" Screamed Red

"Hey, watch where you're going, eh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"You can say that again." said Gobo as he rubbed his aching head.

"**Well would you lookie who it is!"**

"I thought I ditched you back there with Wembley!"

"**But if I stayed there where nothing was going on instead of coming over here where something was going on, that wouldn't be a very good story, would it?"**

"Whatever. Just quit stalking me, OK?"

"**I'm not stalking you. I'm enhancing my story."**

"Yeah, Red, she's enhancing her story!" Gobo added with a smirk.

"_You_ stay out of this!"

"**Why should he, Red? I mean after the nice conversation we just had about him…"**

"So you had a conversation about me, eh?"

"Yes. About how I supposedly liked you.""You don't like me? I thought we were friends!"

"We are! But, you see…"

"Jeez, Red, I thought we were friends. I'll be with Wembley when you're ready to like me again." And he walked away, muttering to himself.

"Oh! Look what you made me do now!"

"**I didn't **_**make**_** you do anything. **_**You**_** were the one who said everything just a second ago. The words came out of **_**your**_** mouth."**

"Just, leave me alone! Ok?"

Red went into her room for a little while. Just to think. Then, out of nowhere, she started crying. And she cried, and cried and cried. She just couldn't control it. Mokey walked in, and was immediately alarmed.

"Red, are you Ok?" she asked

"No! I'm not OK! That narrator is ruining my life."

That's what she thinks.

"Oh, Red, I'm sure she's not doing it on purpose."

"How would you know? Have you _met_ her? She's a total psycho!"

"Now Red, I haven't met her, but I'm sure she's not all that bad. Give her a chance and…"

"No Mokey! I will not giver her a chance! It's her fault Gobo hates me!"

"Come now, Red, why would Gobo hate you?"

"Because….he kinda sorta thinks that I don't like him."

"Now why would he think that?"

"Because, well, the narrator and I had a….erm….discussion…..about me supposedly liking Gobo as more than a friend. Later, she brought it up in front of him, and unthinkingly, I said I didn't like Gobo."

"But you do like Gobo."

"Yes! Of course I do! He's one of my best friends."

"That's not what I meant, Red."

Red immediately took to blushing.

_Wait a minute. _She thought _How would Mokey know…._

"**Oh my god, Red! It's **_**soooo**_** obvious!"**

"What is?" She jumped at the question.

"**What you were just thinking."**

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"**Because I'm the narrator. I know everything that happened, is happening, and is going to happen in this story, along with…."**

"What everyone's thinking yeah yeah I know!"


	3. Young Love

**A/N: So, like, I wrote the majority of this chapter during my period four English, on a sheet on loose-leaf, because, I finished the project we were working on, and since my teacher wanted us to work on "Word Choice" and "Voice" I decided to work on this. Also, the postcard portion was inspired by me, one Saturday.**

As Red sat there, talking to Mokey, Gobo gazed at her from afar.

"Hey Gobo! Watcha lookin' at?" asked a quirky Wembley

"Oh, um, nothing."

"Really, cause it looks like you're looking at Red from here."

"Wembley! I was NOT gazing at Red!"

"I didn't say 'gazing' I said 'looking' there's a difference, you know."

"Hey, do you wanna hear the postcard from my uncle Traveling Matt?"

"But we were just talking about you looking at Red, that's an awkward change of conversation."

"Exactly. Dear Nephew Gobo…."

_Today I discovered something amazing. _

_It is orange and quite delicious. _

_It's called cheese._

"Love, Your Uncle Traveling Matt. Wasn't that a great postcard?"

"Yep! Sure was!"

"Yeah, I thought it was a bit short though."

"Well, yeah, it was kinda short wasn't it?"

"Are you just going to sit here and agree to everything I say?"

"I most certainly am!"

"Goodness, Wembley, you're going to have to learn to make up your own mind one of these days."

"**You can't tell him to do that! He's Wembley! That's what he does! Wemble!"**

"Yeah Gobo! It's what I do!"

"Wembley, you'd do anything anyone tells you to."

"**Which exactly proves me point! Now let's get back to you gazing at Red…"**

"For the last time I wasn't gazing at Red! I was….just….looking at her admiringly is all!"

"**Which is the same thing as gazing."**

"Fine, so I was gazing at Red, so what?"

Then, suddenly, Gobo, Wembley and I, but most importantly Gobo, heard an all-too-familiar voice giggle.

"Oh goodness, please tell me she didn't hear that!"

"**Alright, but I'd be lying."**

"So, you were gazing at me were ya, Gobo?"

"Well, I, um, well, it's, you see, I.." Gobo struggled for an answer.

"There's no use in lying Gobo! She heard you say it! We all did!"

"Be quiet Wembley!" An impatient Gobo yelled.

"Ok."

"Admit it, Gobo Fraggle. You like me!"

"Well, sure I like you, you're one of my best friends!"

"That's not the like I talking about and you know it!"

"Gobo and Red, sitting in a tree…." Wembley sang.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!"

"**K-I-S-S-I-N-G! What, you never told **_**me **_**to be quiet!"**

"You _like_ me! You _like_ me!" Red continued on in a sing-song voice.

"Alright! So I like you! Why do you care anyway? A _normal_ person would have been angry or upset! But here you are singing about how much I like you!"

"Well, it's just that, um…"

"A ha! You _like_ me! Admit it Red Fraggle! You _like _me!"

"**Ah, young love…"**


	4. No name for this chapter

I went to talk to Boober, considering he is my favorite fraggle and I haven't talked to him much yet. Sadly, he was doing laundry again.

"Oh great, every time I think I'll get a moment to shed some light on impending doom, you make me do laundry!"

"**Sorry, Boober! I'm just not all that morbid, so I can't think of a good entry for you."**

"Well, could you please think of one? You make me sound like all I ever do is laundry!"

"**Ok then."**

"Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"**Somewhere else, so I can come back and give you a fitting entry that isn't laundry related!"**

"Ok then."

I found Gobo, talking to Mokey and Wembley.

"Hey, do you guys want to hear the latest postcard from my uncle Traveling Matt?"

"Sure, Gobo! Why not?" replied an enthusiastic Wembley.

"Alright then! Dear nephew Gobo…."

_I came across one of the most beautiful experiences of my life. I was watching some silly creatures snuggle together under a blanket, and they all seemed to be looking at the sky. I looked up, and saw what the silly creatures call a 'sunset'. The sky was filled with beautiful reds, pinks and oranges, it was a truly amazing site. Apparently, this happens every night around the same time, and you could probably see it for yourself from the Gorg's garden._

"…Love your uncle Traveling Matt."

"Oh, Gobo, I think that sounds just beautiful!" Mokey mused.

"**And you could totally see it from the Gorg's garden, on anywhere in outer space for that matter."**

"How would you know?" questioned Gobo.

"**DUH! Because I'm a human!"**

"A what?" Wembley asked in sheer confusion.

"**A silly creature."**

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"**Look, I've got to get back to Boober. I promised him a morbid entrance."**

"Oh ok then. Bye!"

As I found in him, I gasped in shock. As he lay, sprawled out on the blandly colored carpet, he moaned in agony. He was depressed. Life had not a microscopic meaning. Happiness was unsustainable. Dejected, he lay there, lying in his own misery.

"**How was that?"**

"Oh, just perfect! You truly captured the essence of my agony!" he replied from the floor.

"**I thought you might like it."**

I then went back to Mokey, Wembley and Gobo. They had somehow moved to the topic of binomials. So I quickly changed the subject.

"**Hey, have you guys seen any small, sharp, pointy rocks anywhere?"**

"Funny you should mention that. I happen to have one right here in my pocket." Wembley replied.

"Well the was slightly random." said Gobo.

"**I know. Know what else is random? Cheese."**

"Oh I love cheese!" Exclaimed a happy Wembley.

"Could we please talk about something a least a little interesting?"

"Well of course we can! What would _you_ like to talk about, Gobo?" Mokey replied.

"Well, I don't know! Not this."

"I bet he wants to talk about Red!"

"You stay out of this Wembley!"

"**Stay out of what? You didn't know what you wanted to talk about, and Wembley thought you may want to talk about Red, is all."**

"Well I _don't_!"

"Why not Gobo? I mean after all you two are all like _in love_ and everything…"Wembley rambled on.

"Oh you are? Oh Gobo that's so wonderful!" Mokey began.

"Would everyone just be quiet and let me talk for a minute?" screamed an angry Gobo. "Red and I are NOT in love!"

"Then what was that all about yesterday?" Asked a confused Wembley.

"**Ha! Let's see him get out of this one!"**

"Do you just live to torture me or something?" Gobo asked me.

"**No…if I lived to torture you, I would have done this."**

Little to our knowledge, Red had been within earshot throughout this entire conversation, hearing everything from small, sharp, pointy rocks, to that little proclamation Gobo just made. And let me say, she was _furious_. Her teeth were clenched, her face steaming, her hands formed little yellow fists at the ends of her arms, and though she looked as if she was about to knock someone out, she turned in the opposite direction and ran away crying.

"Red, no wait! Come back! I didn't mean it!" Gobo went to chase after her.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Mokey asked

"**It's what he gets for messin' with the narrator."**

"**True Dat!" Said my new little sidekick, Wembley.**


	5. Apologies

**AN: FINALY! I UPATED! Anyway, I had to up the rating, due to mention of, well, some stuff that's not entirely appropriate. And this is the clean version of what I originally wrote. I knew my sick, twisted mind would somehow release itself into the story, it was all just a matter of time.**

" I still think it's just terrible that you did that to them." Mokey said sadly.

"**It's all for the betterment of the story. And considering you were almost doing Boober for the betterment of the story, I wouldn't complain if I was you."**

"Wait a minute? What do you mean _doing_ Boober?" Wembley asked. I then proceeded to whisper something in his ear that made him say "Yuck."

"**Anyway, I'm the narrator, so I can fix this whole mess anytime I want to. I just decided to let them try to work it out. I give them a half hour, then if things don't work themselves out, I'll fix them myself."**

"Well, okay…." Mokey hesitated "But I still think it's wrong to use peoples emotions against them like that."

"**Come on, Mokey, it's like I said, it's all for the betterment of the story."**

She sighed and gave up. She knew this was an argument she wasn't going to win. She then reluctantly walked away to her hole, leaving me and Wembley just sitting there, with no story.

Approximately 27 minutes later, things between Gobo and Red hadn't blown over. So I decided it was time to work my story writing magic and save the day. Or at least help.

"**Hello there little Fraggle named Gobo. Why haven't you and Red made up yet?"**

"Because _YOU_ screwed everything up when you made her hear what I said!"

"**If you didn't want her to hear then why did you say it?"**

Gobo was silent for a moment, considering what I had just said, then he said, "You're right. I should've never said that if I didn't want her to hear. I just shouldn't of said anything at all."

'**Well, as touching as that is, I already **_**knew**_** I was right, so it shouldn't be me you're telling this to."**

He looked down, knowing I was right, then walked off to talk to who he should've said that to.

"Red? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What. Do. You. Want. Now." She said angrily, not turning to face him, and through clenched teeth.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid and worries about my reputation. But the truth is, I think I may actually be in love with you, Red."

"Well, it's a little late for that now isn't it?" She spat at him, "For all I know you'll say something like that when I'm not around again!"

"Red, really, I mean every word I'm saying. Would you just please forgive for my stupidity earlier today?"

"**Please, you're ALWAYS that stupid."**

"Hey where did you come from?" he asked me in anger.

"**Please, how else would my readers know what was happening right now? And besides, nothing interesting is happening with Mokey, Wembley or Boober anyway."**

"Go. Away." Gobo said through clenched teeth.

"**Fine."** But of course I didn't _actually go away. This was much to interesting._

"_Red, please forgive me. You and I both know that I didn't mean a word of it."_

"_Fine." she sighed. "But if it happens again, don't except me to be as forgiving."_

"_That's all I ask." he said. "Would you like to join me on a little expedition later?"_


	6. The Endish

**AN: Yes, I'm back to updating my stories regularly. Too bad this one's almost over! ****L. Most of this chapter I've had planned for a while, but originally, Wembley and the narrator had just been spying without explanation. I added the argument in just now. It better explains what they're doing there, and as I got going, it got pretty clear in my mind how funny this could be. Also, there is a small reference to the postcard Matt sent them in chapter 4. If you can't remember it, it may help to go read just that part really quickly again.**

"OK, so explain to me one more time why we're spying on Red and Gobo."

"**Wembley, Wembley, Wembley. It's quite simple. I need a good story, right?"**

"Yeah."

"**And Red and Gobo just suddenly ditching everybody to go off on their own looks a little bit suspicious, right?"**

"Well, yeah."

"**So something must be going on right?"**

"Well of course!"

"**So in order for my story to be good, I should see what's going on, right?"**

"Of course!"

"**Good. Now that we're on the same page, let's shush up and try to hear what they're saying."**

"Alrightie!" he agreed. After a three second silence, he asked, "So why are we spying on Red and Gobo again?"

"**You know what Wembley, we're spying on them for the fun of it, OK?"** I said in aggravation. This little guy got annoying fast.

"Oh, ok." he responded cheerfully.

Meanwhile, just a few feet ahead, Gobo and Red sat and looked at the sky.

"Gobo, are you sure your Uncle Matt was right about this? It's taking _forever_."

"Just be patient, Red, I'm sure it'll happen anytime now."

"I'm sick and tired of being patient! Why won't this stupid sun set thingie start already!?!?"

As she said that, an amazing thing started to happen, the sky started to change color. It went from blue to a pinkish color, to red, to orange, a purplish color, and finally it turned midnight blue.

"Wow, that was beautiful. Sorry I was so impatient about it earlier Gobo, it was definitely worth the wait."

"Yeah, that it definitely was." he agreed.

They sat there for a minute in silence. Then Gobo said, "Red, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Her response was a to casual for his liking, she probably wouldn't have answered like that if she knew what he was about to say. "When I got that postcard from Uncle Matt, and he was describing all the colors, he said the sky was filled with beautiful reds, pinks, and oranges. And when I first saw the postcard, the first thing I saw was 'beautiful red' and…"

"Gobo," she asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is," then he stopped talking, lifted her chin and kissed her warmly and slowly.

"Oh yuck." Wembley said from our hiding place.

"**Shhh! We don't want them to hear us!"**

"Still, yuck."

They slowly broke apart, and he finished. "What I'm trying to sat is, I love you Red."

**THE END(ish)**


End file.
